The Virgin Drabbles
by elizabethan
Summary: My first foray into fanfiction. A series of ten drabbles 100 words each based on various themes in the Twilight Saga. Inspired by Subtlynice and Amethyst Jackson.
1. Coin

Chapter 1

Prompt: Coin

Rating: T

Subject: Bella POV, running through the fountain in Volterra

* * *

The frigid temperature shocks me momentarily, yet provides me the most direct route to him. Were his life not in danger, were my heart not pounding at forte in my chest, were I merely a tourist in this ancient, stone city, I would drop a coin into the glacial waters, a wish for my beloved.

Yet I slosh through the fountain, the only partition in a sea of crimson, knowing I must reach him in time, praying my efforts are not in vain, knowing I am his only hope.

The midday sun blazes overhead, spurring me toward the clock tower.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am so inspired by the amazingly talented fanfiction writers. This is my first attempt into Twilight fanfic, a little something to ease me into longer works. I will post a series of 10 drabbles (100 words) in the month of October 2009. I would appreciate your feedback, positive or negative, as your encouragement will help build my confidence as a writer.

Also, thank you, Subtlynice – whose own drabbles for the Twilight100 inspired me to create my own prompts and get busy writing.

Next Prompt: Space


	2. Space

Chapter 2

Prompt: Space

Rating: T

Subject: Jasper POV, reflecting on a historical event in his long life

*

Many events have shaped my 145 years in existence as a vampire. Serving in the Confederate Army, representing my beloved Texas, I thought myself a hero. Then I became one of the damned, a mythical creature, a hero to no one.

One day, after a century of immortality, I observed a new kind of hero. This man, an engineer by training and aviator by design, strapped to a hydrogen-fueled rocket, on a journey to the mysterious rock in the sky, became a hero to humans everywhere, a feat unimaginable as my mount danced across the Texas prairie a century ago.

*

Author's Note:

I am so inspired by the amazingly talented fanfiction writers. This is my first attempt into Twilight fanfic, a little something to ease me into longer works. I will post a series of 10 drabbles (100 words) in the month of October 2009. I would appreciate your feedback, positive or negative, as your encouragement will help build my confidence as a writer.

Historical and biographical information from www(dot)nasa(dot)gov.

Thanks to Subtlynice and Amethyst Jackson for drabble inspiration, and Fantasy Mother and Mrs. TheKing for your encouragement!

Don't forget to add me to author alert as these drabbles will post as individual chapters over the next couple of weeks.

Next Prompt: Panic


	3. Panic

Chapter 3

Prompt: Panic

Rating: T

Subject: Bella POV, a missing child

* * *

*

"Edward, I can't find her – I don't smell her or hear her anywhere!"

"Calm down love, I bet she's hiding in the stream again."

My stubborn four-year-old daughter, already the size of a 12-year old human, has evaded us once again. If only Jacob hadn't taught her that the river would hide her scent and swimming underwater would garble her thoughts to her father, I would not be worried so.

A curly bronze head surfaces, sputtering and giggling in the warm August evening. The current swishes along, and there is only one thing to say.

"You are so grounded, Nessie!"

*

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes, I am taking a bit of liberty with the hearing thoughts underwater thing. It was never mentioned in canon so I couldn't help but wonder "what if?" And the idea for water disguising the scent is Fantasy Mother's "The Deluded." It was probably mentioned somewhere in canon but the idea came from this story.

Don't forget to add me to author alert as these drabbles will post as individual chapters over the next couple of weeks. Thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to your alerts!

Next Prompt: Square


	4. Square

Chapter 4

Prompt: Square

Rating: T

Subject: Charlie POV

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her dollhouse.

* * *

*

I return to my office that morning after investigating the break-in at Dowling's garage. You'd think as much as he charges for his work he would have a decent alarm system; guess he'll be getting one now.

The brown vinyl office chair creaks as I sit down at my desk. Paperwork – my least favorite part of the job. The calendar catches my eye as I lay the report form on the desk. Saturday, August 13. A red circle surrounds the numbered square. Eleven days from now, my baby is leaving me. I breathe deeply, and reach for a black pen.

*

* * *

Author's Note:

Don't forget to add me to author alert as these drabbles will post as individual chapters over the next couple of weeks, and I am also working on my first one-shot so stay tuned!

Next Prompt: Line


	5. Envelope

Chapter 5

Prompt: Envelope

Rating: T

Subject: Edward POV – New Moon

Bear with me – this is my first attempt to channel the Edward muse.

* * *

*

I stared at the brown envelope in my hands. The guilt overwhelmed me. Today, I would promise her that it would be as if I never existed, so I had no choice but to remove the photos before it reached Renee. Such a simple human activity – sending a parcel to a loved one. It served to somewhat strengthen my resolve at what I must do.

I desperately wished to succumb to the suffocating pain in my cold heart, but I must see this through. I never deserved her, and she deserved the human experiences that I could not give her.

*

* * *

Author's Note:

I really need your feedback on this one. All I know of Edward's POV in NM has been covered by other writers whose work I have read. I hope I have avoided using any ideas from others; I have just read so much over the past few months and I don't want to inadvertently use someone else's ideas.

Don't forget to add me to author alert as these drabbles will post as individual chapters over the next week or so, and I am currently working on my first one-shot.

Next Prompt: Frame


	6. Frame

Chapter 6

Prompt: Frame

Rating: T

Subject: Bella POV, Florida trip, Eclipse

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her dollhouse.

* * *

*

I chose a photo of Edward and me that Alice took of us last week. It felt good to have some new photos with us both smiling, as the ones from my last birthday showed a distant look in Edward's eyes. I wanted a happier visage to leave with Renee.

I hated shopping, but this trip was necessary. The selection nearly overwhelmed me, but I settled on a black frame with endearments carved into the wood. Placing the snapshot of us inside and fastening the back, I carefully folded the bubble wrap around it and placed it in my suitcase.

*

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks to those who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts. I am seeing more traffic than reviews, and I am glad you are reading my work. I hope you will leave me a review as it will help me improve as a writer. Thank you!

Next Prompt: Line


	7. Line

Chapter 7

Prompt: Line

Rating: T

Subject: Emmett & Rosalie, ca. 1941

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her dollhouse.

* * *

*

"I want to take a welding class," she says.

"Babe, c'mon, that's a man's job," he whines.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"No self-respecting lady would do that," he argues.

"I'm no lady, I'm a vampire. Besides, it's not like I would get hurt. Maybe I'll join the war effort," she retorts.  
"Sorry babe, I can't see you as Rosie the Riveter. You can't even draw a straight line.

"No, I'll just be your Rosie the Welder," she says.

"No way, I won't let you," he protests.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, Emmett Cullen!" she dares him.

*

* * *

Mega-thanks to annetteinoz – your idea helped me through the writer's block. Also to the gals on the Poughkeepsie thread and Twitter who keep me inspired and entertained. I wanted to do an Emmett for you!

Thanks to those who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts. I am seeing more traffic than reviews, and I am glad you are reading my work. I hope you will leave me a review as it will help me improve as a writer.

Let me know what you think of my "attempt" at humor; also writing Emmett & Rose.

Thank you!

Next Prompt: Window


	8. Window

Chapter 8

Prompt: Window

Rating: T

Subject: Breaking Dawn, X-rays, Carlisle POV

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her dollhouse.

* * *

*

Fortunately it wasn't difficult to persuade Bella to let me take the x-ray. It sounded like the fetus had broken her rib. _My, it's strong. _Edward looked at me with a tortured expression in his eyes. _It's all right, son, we'll get her upstairs and take the x-ray. I'll take good care of her._ He looked at me, then again at the floor, an almost half-nod of assent.

Rosalie brought Bella up the stairs and laid her gently on the exam table. I wheeled the portable x-ray to her side and positioned the view window, anxious to analyze the damage.

*

* * *

This is my attempt to channel Carlisle, my favorite vampire next to Edward. I would appreciate your feedback as I hope to write a longer story involving Carlisle in the future.

Thanks to those who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts. I am seeing more traffic than reviews, and I am glad you are reading my work. I hope you will leave me a review as it will help me improve as a writer.

Thank you!

Next Prompt: Stone


	9. Stone

Chapter 9

Prompt: Stone

Rating: T

Subject: Breaking Dawn, Seattle, J. Jenks POV

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her dollhouse.

* * *

*

Geez – the new Mrs. Cullen really was a looker! She wasn't tall, but had perfect curves and lovely, slender legs. She was so young, too, barely out of high school should I hazard a guess. I thought she was attractive the first time I saw her, but seeing her tonight, standing near the stone fireplace in the restaurant, I couldn't help but wonder about what was under that coat.

_Get over it, J.,_ I reminded myself. There was something uneasy about Mr. Jasper, and I knew if I behaved improperly with his sister-in-law it would bring me nothing but trouble.

*

* * *

Funny how writing and characters are – I started this prompt with an idea about Edward and Isle Esme, and ended up here. Tell me what you think!

Thank you!

Final Prompt: Reprobate


	10. Reprobate

Chapter 10

Prompt: Reprobate

Rating: T

Subject: Twilight, James POV (3rd person)

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her dollhouse.

* * *

*

The tracker darted through the forest, following the tantalizingly sweet scent of his human prey. He would have her, he would win this contest set forth by the quick one, the one who protected that delectable substance; he would answer the issued challenge.

James was amused by that one; did he think himself God for playing with this mortal girl instead of merely feasting on her blood and discarding her as was their vampire nature? How had he resisted that scent? He surmised how he appeared to these animal drinkers; did they truly think themselves any less reprobate than himself?

*

* * *

I think it's appropriate that I completed this on All Hallow's Eve. This is the final installment in my virgin drabbles, my first foray into fanfiction. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, and added me to your alerts. I hope to continue with more stories in the near future. Meanwhile, check out my first one-shot, A Father's Heartache.

Thank you!

Liz aka Elizabethan


End file.
